


You're The Harmony To Every Song I Sing

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, M/M, Underage Kissing, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: </p><p>would you write a cashton high school au where they're just friends and dont really realize they're in love but they just find each other really hot and like one day they're home alone and there's some accidental touching that leads to both of them being horny as hell and then everything just happens ??</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Harmony To Every Song I Sing

**Author's Note:**

> i got the title from wouldn't change a thing from camp rock, because that's what i was listening to :x

"Irwin, where's Calum?" 

Ashton looked up to see one of Calum's football buddies standing infront of him. It was remotely funny, because the guy probably have never stepped foot in the library but here he was standing at the table that Ashton was currently studying at. 

"Um?" He saw the guy alot but his name always escaped his mind. Brent? Jack? Scott? Nick? Probably Nick, he looked like a Nick. "What makes you think I know where he is? It's afterschool, so I assume he would be at practice." 

The guy-Nick?-groaned and crossed his arms. "If he was at practice do you think I would show up here asking you? He's not there.You're his boyfriend, shouldn't you know where he is?" 

Ashton's face shown confusion before Calum's voice rung in his head from this morning. "He's at tutoring, with Ms. Tsui." 

Nick- _he'll just keep calling him that_ -left, more than likely going to let the coach know. Ashton resumed going over his Physics homework, knowing it was going to be a while before Calum was done and he wanted to get a head start before the boy came and said they were going come. Ashton rode with Calum, as usual, and knowing that the boy was just going to stay at his house, he wasn't going to get his work down. 

Ashton was startled to hear a book slam on the table, causing him to squeal and drop his pen. "Don't do that!" He hissed at Calum, who was looking at him with amusement on his face. "You gave me a freaking heart attack." 

"Fucking," Calum said grabbing Ashton's bookbag after he packed his stuff up. "it's ok to swear, your mom won't hear you." 

"That's naughty." The younger boy pouted, making Calum laugh and wrap his arm around his shoulder. Ashton blushed, some of the guys that were still here for practice were making catcalls as the two walked out to Calum's car. 

Calum wore a small smirk as they walked to his car, a nice black Mazda3 Sedan, opening the door for Ashton. He slid their bookbags into his trunk, knowing that they weren't going to need them until tomorrow morning. He got into the driver's seat and started his baby up. 

Ashton ran into the house with Calum chasing him, he accidentally slammed Calum's car door, which was a big pet peeve for the boy. "I said I was sorry!" He giggled, running into the kitchen. 

"I told you about hurting Kristi, Ash." Calum playfully scowled, he was on the other side of the table while Ashton tried to look for a way to escape. "Give it up, you can't outrun me." 

Ashton tried to make a run for the left and Calum went that way, but it was a fake and Ashton crawled under the table. He was almost out the kitchen when he was tackled to the ground, a heavy Calum on his back. "Cal!" Ashton groaned as Calum pinned him frontward onto the floor. "This isn't far, you're bigger than me!" 

"And older, and faster, and wiser-"

"Please don't lie to yourself." Ashton rolled his eyes, but then Calum rolled him over on his back and attacked his sides. Ashton's laughed bounced off the walls and rang through the house. His eyes started  watering, tears leaking down his face. "O-ok! Calum, I g-give!" 

Calum laughed as Ashton's face turned red. The boy's dimples deepened as he tried to stop laughing but failed miserably. Calum stopped, bracing his arms on both sides of Ashton's face, still straddling the boy's waist. "Alright there sunshine?" 

"I ever told you how much I hate you?" Ashton wheezed, trying to catch his breath. 

"You love me." Calum said, but then he said something that caused Ashton to look up at him. "You're cuter though, so you beat me at that." 

"What?" He said watching Ashton's face turn back it's normal color but his cheeks remained that pretty red. "Is there something on my face?" 

Ashton looked at their position and then look back at Calum. He took in the boy's beautiful features, his sharp jawline, the pouty lips and the honey brown eyes. Ashton always told Calum he was beautiful, as the boy did back. They've been bestfriends since Ashton was born, being that both their moms have been working at the local hospital as nurses for over 25 years. So there wasn't much that they haven't said to each other.

"I'm cuter?" Ashton whispered, cheeks still red. 

Calum was still over him. "Well yeah," He kind of shrugged. "you have this soft feature about you. You're adorable actually, especially when you giggle and get embarrassed. Especially when people call you my boyfriend, that's when I think you look the cutest." 

"Why?" Ashton found himself asking. He knew he should atleast tell Calum to get off him, but they been in positions like this before, some even more compromising. 

Calum's arms gave out, but he landed on Ashton as soft as he could. He had muscle weight and height over the boy, so he knew he was heavier. "Why what?" His breath fanned over Ashton's face. He moved down so his head rested in the crook of Ashton's neck. 

"Why is that when I look the cutest?" 

Calum smirked, kissed Ashton's neck softly, and looked up to see the boy with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. "Because, you get so flustered. Then you try to shield yourself from whoever said it, but you don't break your connection with me. You're always a few inches from me but you don't completely hide. Then you bury your face wherever you can on my body, and I kind of like it."

Ashton gave a shy smile, rolling his eyes playfully. "It's embarrassing." 

"What? Don't want to date me Irwin?" 

"No, I mean it's - it's embarrassing because I don't think I could pull someone like you." Ashton tried to look everywhere but Calum's face but then Calum blocked his view on the wall and drew his eye back to him. 

Calum ghost his lips over Ashton's. He felt the boy's breath hitch, making him laugh slightly. Then Ashton closed the space between the two of them, catching Calum by surprise but he still relax into it. Ashton's hands found his face and held him there. Calum's hands were on Ashton's waist, gently massaging his skin. They both forgot they were in the kitchen of Ashton's home, so when they hear the front door slamming shut it scared them. 

"What are you both doing on the floor?" Anne looked at them both, Calum was now laying on the side of Ashton. Both of their lips were swollen and red but she didn't comment on it. "Luke and Michael are in the living room, they said they were outside for over 30 minutes. What were the two of you doing?" 

"Um-" Ashton looked at Calum, mentally asking the boy for help. "We were-"

"We were seeing who could do the most sit ups." Calum interrupted, getting up, motioning for Ashton to get up. "Yeah, it's for a psychics project. Seeing if muscle mass and height has an affect on how many situps can be done." 

Ashton nodded his head, even though that theory had alot of flaws but he gives Calum credit for coming up with that on the spot. 

They both walked out the kitchen before Anne could say anything, making their way into the living room to see Michael and Luke arguing on what to watch. 

"What took you two so long?" Luke looked up when they walked into the room. "We've been waiting outside for over an hour."

Calum scoffed. "We haven't even been out of school for even an hour."

"Why do you look like you were about to be fucked?" Michael asked with a smirk playing on his face. His eyes brighten as he saw Ashton's face flame. "What! Were you two fucking? That's why you didn't answer the door?" 

"No!" Calum threw the pillow dead in his face. "We were talking, shut up Luke. Don't laugh with him!" 

Ashton really hated their friends sometimes. He hid his face into Calum's shoulder and groaned. "Can I talk to you upstairs?" 

Calum nodded, taking his hand and pulling him towards the stairs. He flicked Michael off after he said something vulgar and continued until he got to Ashton's room. He was pushed in and then slammed against the door as it shut. "Wha-"

"I don't know but I really like you." Ashton rushed out. "We've been bestfriends since my birth Calum,  _my birth_. We have home videos that show you were the first person who's hand I grabbed, who was the first person I crawled to and even kissed at age 3. And I know you're attractive, I knew this all my life. And I thought it was normal, to have slight crush on your bestfriend, but it's not normal to think about kissing them all the time." 

Calum smiled as Ashton rambled on, listening to the boy go on and on about how much he liked Calum. And Calum was happy, happy because he was saying everything Calum wanted to hear. 

"And I like you alot!" Ashton's eyes were bigger than they usually were, making him look so much more  innocent. "I like your smile and your eyes. The way you do push ups, because your back flexes and it's so  _fucking_  hot. The way you try to make it seem like you don't like Glee, but you watch it with me all the time. And I like that you're my bestfriend, because you know me. You know everything about me and you still stayed." Ashton was breathing hard, hands holding tight on Calum's shirt. 

"I really like you." He stepped even closer. "Like, love, adore-"

Ashton was cut off by Calum's warm lips. His eyes fell shut, his face relaxing at the feeling. He breathed out his nose as Calum opened up his mouth with his tongue, getting dominance over the younger boy. Ashton whimpered at the way Calum bit his bottom lip, teasing the boy so. 

"Fucking?" Calum teased as he pulled back from the kiss. He was still in Ashton's space, holding the boy's face between his two hands. "Did you just swore Ashton Fletcher Irwin?" 

Ashton's cheeks never went back to their normal color. "I didn't mean to be naughty." His eyes were glossy, and so pretty. 

Calum groaned, his head falling back on the door. "Don't do that, Ashton." 

"Why?" Ashton's voice was teasing, pouting playfully. "I wasn't trying to be naughty Calum. I'm sorry."

"You're impossible, im- _fucking_ -possible." Calum pressed a kiss on his forehead, then his nose, causing the boy to start giggling. "I like you too, by the way." 

Ashton beamed up at the older, boy. He leaned in about to kiss him again, when Calum's chest collided with his. 

"Ashton, your mom asked if you two were fucking!" Michael opened the door. He took in the boys faces and smiled. "Ms. Irwin, you owe me $15!" 

After Calum pushed Michael out the door, locking it this time, he turned back to Ashton. "Like I was saying. I like you too. So," Calum grabbed Ashton's hand, pulling the boy back to him. "would you like to go on a date with me?" 

"Sure." Ashton answered, flustered. "I would really like that." 

Calum smiled, soon kissing him once again. Calum doesn't understand why they haven't been doing this before, Ashton's lips were so _soft_ and so _memorizing_. He soon pushed Ashton onto his bed, falling on top of the boy. He rocked his hips down, grinding down on the younger boy's crotch. When Ashton's lips opened up, he invaded his mouth. Licking the root of his mouth and sucking lightly on his tongue. Ashton whined, grabbing onto Calum's shoulder, gripping tight.

Ashton had his share of makeout sessions, but none prepared him for Calum Hood.

"Wait" He said, but still chased Calum's lips when he pulled away. It took two more tries but he finally willed himself from the boy. "I don't want to go all the way yet. I trust you, I promise, but my mom is literally downstairs with our friends and I'm positive one of them will come up here if they hear us or the headboard."

"Hear me fucking you into the mattress?" Calum smirked as Ashton pulled him back down, whimpering in his mouth. "Alright love." Calum kissed Ashton's cheek, calming the boy down. "I'll try to refrain from the sex talk, until the first date." 

"Gee, thanks." Ashton deadpanned, pulling Calum closer to him. He felt the boy rest his head in the crook of his neck and breathed content. "Where are you taking me?" 

Calum mumbled about a surprise, and it didn't surprise Ashton at all that a few minutes later, Calum was sleep on top of him. He rubbed the boy's back softly, holding him while he slept. They were breathing in sync, both moving together. Calum's arms found themselves around Ashton's waist, pulling the boy even closure. Ashton kissed his cheek and then just let him rest. 

Ashton was stuck, figuratively and literally.

But he wouldn't want it any other way. 


End file.
